Sora Sora
by punkrockpink
Summary: This story is about a Kansai 17-year-old girl named Sorako. When she moved, nobody likes her. Now she's defiled as a troublemaker. She likes a guy name Sorao, who happens to have a crush on Yuki, who has also like him. Well,you get the idea. Just read on!


Sora Sora

Nami's Note: This translation is for any body that wants to read manga. Don't

redistribute this translation for your site, commercial use, or anything I consider

inappropriate. If you like this story, you could be supporting the author by

buying this manga- "Sora Sora" is copyrighted to Maki Youko and Shueisha.

Signs: (THINKING) ACTION change in time or place

Sora Sora chapter 1

Sorako is lying down on the rooftop of the school.

Sorako: (A teacher once told me, "School isn't a place to play around,

it's a place to learn." Why? School is a place to talk to your friends,

a place where your important person is, and a place where your love one is.

Learning is extra; otherwise I won't be able to stand it.)

Sorao: Hey! What are you doing?

Sorako: Sorao. Well if must ask, natural salon?

Sorao: Idiot! I'm being used because you're skipping class.

Sorako: Class started?

Sorao: I am so gonna kill you! Come on let's go back to class.

Sorako: No! I'm still sleepy, I hate work and this place is comfortable.

Sorao: I'm gonna be the one being scolded for this.

Sorako: Why don't you sleep too?

Sorao: You are so -------

A little later

Sorao is lying down on the rooftop with Sorako.

Sorao: I feel good.

Sorako: You are bad too.

Sorao: If there was a mattress, it is heaven.

Sorako: It's heaven just thinking that everybody's doing work while we're up here.

Sorao: Ah, I want to eat a melon-flavoured bread.

Sorako: doesn't that cloud look like a shape of a fish?

Sorako & Sorao: Stay on topic, will you?

Kurilin: What are you guys doing?

Sorako: Ah, it's Kurilin.

In the hallway

Kurilin: Why do you guys even come to school!

Sorako & Sorao: To study.

Kurilin: Liars! And Sorao! What's the point of skipping class with her!

Sorao: I have been persuaded.

Kurilin: Kneel down till I tell you to get up, all right?

Sorako & Sorao: What?

Sorao: This is your fault.

Sorako: What? You don't like kneeling down?

Sorao: Of course not! I'm losing my favourable impression.

Sorako: This guy's an idiot. He's talking about favourable impressions.

Sorao: Hey.

Sorako: I'm having fun.

Sorao: You must be crazy!

Sorako: Watch it. (Coz Sorao is with me)

: What are you guys doing?

Sorako & Sorao: Ah, the teasers are here!

Friend 1: My God, they're kneeling down.

Friend 3: You guys got scolded again? How stupid can you guys get?

Friend 1: It's rare to see people actually getting this kind of punishment you know?

Laugh, laugh.

Friend 2: See ya! Come back to class soon.

Sorako & Sorao: Why did you guys even come?

Sorako: (Sorako and Sorao. According to the teacher, we are the best at

trouble making in this school.) Don't you think we can go now? My legs are hurting.

Sorao: Yah, let's go.

Sorako & Sorao: (Hmm?)

Yuki is starring at them then suddenly she runs away.

Sorako: What was that?

Sorao: She's so my type.

Sorako is a little annoyed.

Kurilin: Hey! Why are you guys standing? Hey, don't run away!

Sorako: (Such people like us, met about a year ago.)

A year ago in the principal's office

Principal: I'll come and get you after the morning gathering, so wait here.

Sorako: Ok.

There's no one in the room except for Sorako.

Sorako: (I guess transferring can get pretty nervous.) ...

This is boring. She sits on the principal's chair.

Woh, I've wanted to sit on a principal's chair once.

Sorao opens the door.

Sorako: (Uh oh.)

Sorao: ... Are you the principal?

Sorako: Do I look like one?

Sorao: Not at all! A student can't sit on the principal's chair!

Sorako: Kneeling down on the sofa. I'm sorry.

Sorao: did you do anything else?

Sorako: No. (Why is a stranger lecturing me?)

You're the other transfer student, right? Why are you so bossy?

Sorao: What class am I in?

Sorako: You're in class C; we're in the same class.

Sorao: You have a Kansai accent. Where you from?

Sorako: Kyoto.

Sorao: My name is Nogi Sorao I'm from Shizuoka. This is my first time living in Tokyo.

Sorako! Sorao? My name is Sorako.

Sorao: What? Don't copy me!

Sorako: I'm not!

Sorao: Just kidding. This might be some kind of fate, let's be friends.

Sorako: Your attitude has changed a lot from just a while ago.

Sorao: Never mind about that.

Principal: Both of you, let's go to class.

In the hallway

Principal: It is nice if you two can quickly get familiar with the class.

Sorako & Sorao: Yap.

Sorako: But I can't talk normally (because she has a Kansai accent).

But I don't want to be a loner, but I just can't stand talking in a standard way.

Sorao: You don't need to compare yourself with someone else.

I'm going in there with a spirit that instead,

they'll be the ones comparing themselves to me. He smiles at her.

Sorako: Right. (Things I was happy about at that moment.

That Sorao was there and I was encouraged. That on my way to class

my steps was filled with confidence. That when I heard "Sorao", I felt a little,

well a lot like it was fate. Sorao probably doesn't know that I feel this way.)

Back to the present time

Sorako: Hey, hey, hey Kurilin!

Kurilin: What is it Sorako, did you not understand something in class?

Sorako: I don't really care about class.

Kurilin: ...

Sorako: Can I get a new desk? After scribbling and carving on it,

it got really dirty. I beg you, give me a new desk.

Kurilin is really pissed.

In the hallway

Sorako: Going down the stairs (That hurts! He hit me hard.)

Yuki and her friends are going up the stairs.

Yuki's shoulder hits Sorako's, and Sorako falls down the stairs.

Sorako: That was scary! I thought I would die!

I saw the River Styx! My dead grandma was calling me! Phew.

She's uninjured.

Yuki and Sorako's eyes meet.

Sorako: (That girl in the hallway awhile ago.)

Yuki's friend 1: Yuki, are you ok?

Yuki: Mm hmm.

Yuki's friend 2: Let's go.

Sorako: Wait a sec. Someone just fell down the stairs and no apology?

I wasn't mad but with that kind of attitude, I'm pissed.

Yuki's friend 1: so who's this old one?

Note: She actually says baba. Which is a rude word to call old women.

Sorako: Old? I'm still seventeen!

Yuki: falling that easily proves that you were carried away.

Sorako: What? Did you say something?

Sorao: What are you doing Sorako?

Sorako: Sorao. Nothing much.

Yuki's friend 1: Yuki, are you ok?

Yuki: Mm hmm. She's crying.

Sorao: Sorako, don't bully the weak.

Sorako: ... She's mad. I'm going back, this is ridiculous!

Sorao: Hey! I'm just kidding!

Next day in the classroom

Sorao: That girl from yesterday, her name is Morino Yuki. Wasn't she cute?

Sorako: Don't talk about her in front of me.

Sorao: What, you jealous?

Sorako: That's not it! She hits him in the head, and then she leaves the classroom.

Sorao: What do you think you're doing?

In the hallway

Sorako: She's mad. (This is frustrating.)

Sorako meets Yuki and her friends in the hallway.

Yuki: Um... Sorry about yesterday.

Sorako: (What?)

Yuki: I was wrong.

Sorako: If you've thought about it, then it's ok.

Don't worry about it. She taps Yuki on her arm. See ya!

Yuki's friend: Yuki, you ok?

Sorako: (What is it?)

Teacher: What happened?

Yuki's friend: Oh! That person hit Yuki. Pointing at Sorako.

Sorako!

Teacher: Oikawa Sorako, did you hit her?

Sorako: Hit? I just tapped her by the arm!

Teacher: Apologize.

Sorako: (What?)

Other students are stopping by to see what's going on.

Sorako: (Don't you dare look at me with those eyes.) ... Sorry.

Teacher: What kind of an apology is that? Other students go back to class.

Students: What happened?

Sorao: Hmm

On the rooftop

Sorao: Sorako. Seems like you made trouble.

Sorako: Go away.

Sorao: Were you wrong?

Sorako: I'm not wrong! I think ...

Sorao: Then, don't apologize. It's regrettable, isn't it?

Sorako: (I wonder why such Sorao's strong eyes makes me weak.)

I regret it. I didn't hit her I just tapped her by the arm.

But that's because I have a habit of doing it.

Sorao: I know. How long did you think I've known you for?

Sorako: A year.

Sorao: That's pretty short.

Sorako: Yah. (He's nice.) Sorao

Sorao: Hmm?

Sorako: (That's what I like about him.)

In class

Sorako: You hit me too when I asked for a new desk!

But I just tapped her by her arm. Like this! Get it?

Are you going to believe your own student,

or just any student who's in a different grade?

Kurilin: I understand, just don't make any more trouble and have a quiet life.

In the hallway

Sorako: (I am so tired of this world.)

Yuki: Senpai. Hi.

Note: Senpai is what you would call your senior or a elder.

Sorako: What do you want?

Yuki: Don't hate me like that.

Sorako: I don't know what you have against me,

but you try doing another nasty thing to me.

Then I really don't know what I might do to you.

Yuki: Cause you're in the way.

I have my eyes on Nogi Sorao,

so Miss Oikawa Sorako? Get lost?

Sorako: Don't you think you've already made too much of a fool of me?

She's so pissed.

Sorako's flash back

Yuki: I have my eyes on Nogi Sorao.

End of flash back

In the hallway

Sorako: If you wanna fight, strike me head-on fair and square!

Sorao: I know that. Here you go! Throws a crumbled ball.

Sorako: This ones mine!

She hits the ball with her crumbled bat. The ball hits Kurilin on the head.

Kurilin: Oww. Hey! Chasing Sorako and Sorao.

Sorako: Don't you think that I could be in the muscle rankings? I had a nice control there!

Sorao: Oh look, he stoped chasing us. That's boring. I bet we'll be scolded later.

Sorako: (Oikawa Sorako, a girl from Kansai seventeen years old.

Having fun, everyday playing around with Sorao, but)

Someone bumps into Sorao.

Sorao:Woh. Oh, aren't you Yuki chan?

Yuki: Sorao senpai. Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.

Sorao: You ok?

Sorako: (Thanks to her, it's starting to collapse. Wasn't looking? Yah right.)

Kurilin: From behind. So, who hit the ball?

Sorao: Sorako.

Kurilin: How many times have I told you not to play in the hallway!

Sorako: Ok ok ok, I got it. Just calm down Kurilin.

Kurilin: Sorako! Oh and by the way, have you brought back your guardian commitie sheet?

Sorako: I've got it in class.

In class

Sorako: Found it.

Kurilin: Oh what is this? Why do you bring such a thing to school?

Sorako: Can you overlook just this incident? I haven't read this yet.

Just out side the class

Yuki: Is that person always like that?

Sorao: Yup. She's a trouble maker.

Yuki: I see.

Sorao: But she's a good fellow.

Yuki: You two really are good friends aren't you?

Sorao: I guess.

Yuki: ... She has that evil look on her face. She looks mad.

Sorako: (Iwonder what they're talking about.) !

Yuki: Senpai, I have something to talk to you about.

Sorako: What is it? I've got a bad feeling about this. Sorako looks unpleasent.

Yuki: What are you talking about?

In the backyard of the school

Yuki: Do you still not understand?

Sorako: Why don't you stop that two slanted personalities. I'm your senpai you know.

Yuki: Just get away from Sorao senpai, I mean fast!

Sorako: If you like Sorao, then tell him not me. That kind of feeling will never reach him.

Yuki: What makes you think that I have a chance against you if I had

went for it fair and square? You think that it's pretty much normal

that you're right beside Sorao senpai. I don't want you telling me what to do.

You can't confess either, that's why you're still friends with him! Don't talk big.

Sorako: Small... You're very small on the inside.

You just say all you want and you're acting like a little brat.

I don't even feel like dealing with you. Well, see ya. Walks off.

Yuki looks mad.

Sorako: (This is frustrating. flash back You can't confess either, that's

why you're still friends with him! end of flash back I guess she got me there.)

In class

Sorako: (Maybe I said too much... If someone was to tell

me that I'm small, then I'd give a good punch in the face.)

Sorao: What's up Sorako? Let's play.

Sorako: (Well let's just leave the brat aside for now. If Sorao ever happened

to like her, then what would I do? Are there any strong bond between Sorao and I?)

Later in Sorako's class

Yuki's friend 1: For real? That's what she said? That really ticks me off.

Yuki's friend 2: Who does she think she is?

Yuki: Keep it down.

Yuki's friend 1: This is her bag alright. Hey, you think

she'll actually get worn-out with just this incident?

Yuki: I don't know, but she is a trouble maker so if this works then it'll be

quite intresting. Going in Sorako's bag and doing somethind with Sorako's cell phone.

Yuki's friend 2: Quick, let's go. They'll be back from PhysEd soon.

Yuki: Did you see anyone just now?

Yuki's friend 1: Don't think so.

After school in the hall

Sorako: Phew, PhysEd in the sixth period was tiring. Oh Kurilin, see ya.

Kurilin: You mean 'Good bye'. Don't step on the heel of

your indoor shes! And what are those doodles on your shoes?

Sorako: This is done by Sorao.

Sorao: I think I have to go to the wash room.

Sorako: Look, he's running away.

Suddenly, Sorako's cell phone rings.

Kurilin: No cell phone allowed in our school, hand it over.

Sorako: What---? Ahw. (I thought I had it off.) She trys to get the cell phone

from her bag and she notice a pack of cigrette in her bag. Did you see it?

Kurilin: I saw it.

Sorako: Wiat a sec! Don't come near me! I don't think this is my bag.

Kurilin: Doesn't matter, just give it to me.

Sorako: Slow down! You've got the wrong person!

Yuki: That was too easy. She has a cell phone in her hand.

Yuki's friend 2: That went well.

Yuki: That was for standing in my way.

In the student guidance room

Sorako: I told you, it's not me.

Kurilin: Then why was it in your bag?

Sorako: I don't know, someone set me up.

Kurilin: By who?

Sorako: (Probably her(Yuki).)

I don't know. Trust me, I don't smoke these things.

Kurilin: Sorako, don't think that depending on another will get you through every time.

Your usual attitude is bad, that's why at a time like this you'll be the one suspected!

Be someone who wouldn't be suspected by others. This time I won't say anything to the

other teachers, but there will be no next time. This would have resulted with a suspension.

Sorako: I will not apologize. Leaves the room.

(This is painful flash back Your usualattitude is bad, that's why at a time like

this you'll be the one suspected! end of flash back Help, someone help me.)

Sorao: Sorako. What happened to you? He sees her crying. You're acting weird recently.

Sorako: No I'm not.

Sorao: You come with me, you have time don't you?

Sorako: Yah.

At the river

Sorao: The river is beautiful.

Sorako: Yah, beautiful.

Sorao: Uncosciously, it makes you want to jump in!

Sorako: Yah, unconsciously.

Sorao kicks her in the river.

Sorao: Ha, ha. I hope that woke you up!

Sorako: What do you think you're doing!

Sorao jumps in the river too.

Sorako: Thanks alot, I'm gonna have to wear this uniform tomorrow too you know.

Sorao: It's not like Sorako to cry. 'What happened?'

I won't ask that coz you seem not wanting to tell, but don't forget that I'm here.

Sorako: No sweat! I'm fine.

Sorao: Anyways, this river smell.

Sorako: (Cause we're still at this age, we have lots of sorrow

that an adult or stranger wouldn't understand. But there are

times that we still have to keep on walking. But I can take this, it's ok.)

At Sorako's house

Sorako's mom: Sorako! What are you doing?

Sorako: I'm going to school. Cough.

Sorako's mom: Are you crazy? You have a fever. Now go to bed!

Sorako: Mom, any louder? Keep it down. Anyways, coz of Sorao

I forgot about it, but there's someone who I must strangle.

Sorako's mom: If you go in that condition, then you'll

be the one strangled! You will stay. Grabs Sorako.

Sorako: Wahh. (It's that girl who set me up. She's the only one. I think!)

At school in the backyard

Sorao: (Sorako is absent. She gets a cold just coz

we swam in the rier. I guess she's not gusty enough.)

Yuki: Sorao senpai.

Sorao: Oh, Yuki-chan.

Yuki: Hello. Where's Sorako senpai?

Sorao: She's sick.

Yuki: Sick?

Sorao: I know, it's unbelievable. Sorako... She's recently not have been so

energetic anymore. I wonder if she has trouble, she's not telling me anything.

Yuki: I guess you two's relationship aren't close enough to understand

everything about each other. If it was me, I would talk about it immediately.

Sorao: Yuki-chan, do you have someone important to you?

Yuki: Y... Yes I do.

Sorao: When it's really painful, normally you wouldn't be able to

talk about it. How could you just say 'I'm in pain'? Especially

to someone important to you. Oh, that's the bell. See you. Walks off.

Yuki's friends come over.

Yuki's friend 2: Yuki.

Yuki: looks furious. I like Sorao senpai! Blush

Sorao: Huh.

Yuki: You're not going out with Sorako senpai, right?

Then I would like you to goout with me.

Sorao: Thinking Well then, I don't see why not.

Yuki's friends: What?

Sorako sleeping in her bed happily.

Friend 2: Morning Sorako. Your fever's gone? That was fast.

Sorako: Yah.

Friend 1: Heard you swam in the river! Cracking up.

Friend 2: That's so wildly energetic!

Sorako: Shut up.

Yuki: Sorako senpai. Good morning.

Sorako: What? Don't be so overly familiar with me. It makes me sick.

Friend 2: Who's that?

Friend 1: We'll go, k?

They leave.

Yuki: By the look of it, you seem to not know anything yet.

Sorako: About what?

Yuki: I have become Sorao senpai's GIRL FRIEND.

Sorako looks shocked.

Yuki: I guess Sorao senpai, like many others,

likes a quiet type like me. Ho ho ho.

Sorako: Ha ha.

Yuki?

Sorako: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ah ha ha ha! Are you crazy?

I don't have the energy to deal with your jokes from the morning. See ya.

Yuki: ... Why don't you check with Sorao senpai yourself.

You are the one who's been took no notices of.

Sorako: ...

Sorao: Hey, listen to me Kurilin! It's ovious that you'll

be smart if you work. I think smart really means someone

who understands and thinks about other people's feelings.

Kurilin: I understand that but what are these mid term results?

Sorao: I'll try harder next time!

Kurilin: Promise me.

Sorao: Yes, yes.

Sorao is walking down the hall. Then suddenly, he is pulled into a room by someone.

Sorao: Woh. What? Who is it?

It's you Sorako! Don't be so violent!

Sorako: She was saying something strange.

Sorao: She?

Sorako: If I say 'she', that's gotta be Yuki!

Sorao: Oh, really?

Sorako: She said she was going out with you

ho ho ho. So what was that all about?

Sorao: It's true.

Sorako: What? What did you say? Do you have any

idea of what you are saying? No! I won't allow it.

Sorao: ... Puts his hand on Sorako's shoulder.

Sorako, it's true that we are really good friends.

But don't you think I decide who I go out with?

Sorako looks mad and sad at the same time.

Sorao: Well, I'll be heading back.

The door closes and Sorako is left behind in silence.

What was that? Don't say something so ordinary. Idiot.

In class

Sorako and Sorao are not talking to each other.

Ring, ring. The class ends and in comes Yuki.

Yuki: Sorao senpai.

Sorao: What's up.

Friend 2: Hey! Sorako! What's that!

Pointing at Yuki and Sorao.

Sorako: That? I don't know.

Friend 1: What happened to you two!

Sorako: Even we have some things we can

bud our head into and some things we can't.

Friend 2: I feel sorry for you.

Friend 1: You ok?

Sorako: No problem.

In class

Guy 1: Are you younger than us Yuki chan?

Yuki: Yes, I'm sixteen.

Guy 1: You're so cute!

Sorao: You guys, don't crowd around.

Guy 2: Keep your mouth shut!

Sorako comes in the class.

Yuki: Good morning Sorako senpai.

Sorako ignores her.

Guy 2: Wow, she totally ignored you.

Yuki: Oh well. Sorao senpai, let's

go some where on the next day off.

Sorao: You mean Sunday? Oh, I'm open.

Yuki: Where do you want to go?

Sorao: Itoyokado.

It's the name of a shopping mall

Yuki: You're so stingy! Laughing

Sorako is at her seat listening to the conversation and doesn't look so happy.

Suddenly she gets up, and with her bag she leave.

Yuki is looking at Sorako from the corner of her eyes.

Kurilin: Where are you going Sorako? The class is starting.

Sorako: I don't feel well, I'm going home.

Kurilin: Hey wait! Grabs Sorako's wrist.

Sorako: I said I don't feel well!

Let's her hand go from Kurilin's grip.

Kurilin: Sorako! That's enough. There's that thing

about the other day. If you keep up like this, you will

really serve a punishment! You don't have a next time!

Sorako: Suspend me, expell me, do as you like! Runs away

Kurilin: Sorako.

Everyone's looking including Yuki and Sorao.

This is stupid.. With such a thing, I now can't see my surroundings.

flash back

Ifeel sorry for you.

You ok?

end of flash back

I hope nothing from those words. What should I do about this feeling?

Oh yah, at times like this, Sorao was here. It's lost, everything is gone.

At Sorako's house

Sorako's mom: Sorako, wake up!

Sorako: I'm dull. I couldn't sleep one bit.

Sorako's mom: You're tired? You want to stay home?

Sorako: I'll go.

Sorako's mom: Then eat your breakfast.

At school

Yuki's friend 2: You're going to Gr.11's class room right?

Yuki: Of course. Her regretting face is a master piece.

Yuki's friend 1: You did hate how she never looked troubled.

Students are looking at something.

Yuki's friend 1: Yuki, look.

There are pictures on the bulletin board.

Student 1: What are these pictures?

Student 2: Dunno, but doesn't look right.

The pictures show Yuki and her friends putting

cigarette into Sorako's bag, and things like that.

Yuki is wordless by this.

Sorako: I'm tired... She gets out her indoor shoes

from her shoe box, When she notice Yuki and her friends.

Yuki: You did it didn't you?

Sorako: Huh?

Yuki: The picture.

Sorako? Sorry but I have no intention of being involved with you guys.

Yuki hands Sorako the pictures.

Sorako: ...

Yuki: You planed all this didn't you! Because I took Sorako senpai...

Sorako: I don't know about it. Leaves the pictures to fall on the ground.

Yuki's friend 1: Who else would do this?

Yuki: You're on my nerves!

Sorako is furious.

Yuki!

Sorako throws her bag at Yuki but it hits one of the shoe box.

Then Sorako kicks, and she breaks a shoe box that's right beside Yuki.

Student: What was that enormous sound?

Friend 1: Woh.

Friend 2: Ah it's Sorako. What are you doing!

Yuki is down and Sorako is up. They are both looking at each

other. I don't know about Yuki but Sorako still looks mad.

Sorako: Did you actually think that I would say nothing, after it came this far?

Good stuff you say, when you haven't even thought over what you've done.

Teacher: Oikawa. It's you again. What are you doing? Grabs Sorako:s wrist.

Sorako: What's all this? Don't touch me. ... Why me?

Kurilin: Just come along.

Sorako: Why!...(I don't know what to do any more. I don't know what

I should do.) It looks like Sorako is crying but I'm not sure.

Sorao: Wait a second. What are you going to do to Sorako?

Kurilin: What do you want Sorao?

Sorako looks confused and so does Yuki.

Sorako: (Sorao...)

Sorao: Hm? He picks up the pictures on the ground.

Woh, it's Sorako's bag. So it really was you who was harassing Sorako.

So did you have fun? Going out with me and seeing many of Sorako's suffering faces?

Yuki: What?

Sorao: I hate self-centered girls like you.

Yuki! Glares at Sorako.

Sorao: Where do you think you're looking at? Right now, I'm talking to you.

You never looked at me anyways. Don't make such a fool of me.

Sorako: ...

Yuki: What's this... Have you two been making fun of me for all this time?

Sorao is ticked off.

Sorako: That's enough ediot.

Yuki: ...

Sorako: Who did you say you "liked"? It was no one but Sorao, wasn't it?

Then you should've looked at the person you liked till the end. But your

head was filled with the thought of bringing me down. Who would like you?

Result, what is left for you? Think about it carefully.

Yuki froze.

Sorao: ...

Sorako: See ya!

Kurilin: Hey, where are you going?

Sorako: I'll be back for class. On her way out, she hits the wall with her fist.

Sorao: ...

Outside

Sorao: Hey Sorako. What are you doing?

Sorako: You did it, didn't you? The pictures.

Sorao: Oh, you knew? But I can't take these kind of pictures.

So I got Okino kun in the photography club to do it. The moment

of bringing down the devil who's up in heaven doen to hell...

It was fun, wasn't it Sorako?

Sorako looks angry.

Sorao: what? Are you mad at something?

Sorako: You are so dumb... For you, it went well so that's good for you.

But I'm not Sorao's toy you know? I'm tired of being with you.

Don't drag me with you anymore. (Why do I have to hurt and suffer,

and still think about Sorao? Why am I the only one feeling this way?)

Sorao: What's up?

Sorako: Don't touch me!

There's silence.

Sorao: Whatever, bye. He walks off.

Sorako is still standing there.

Sorao: I really like you though.

Sorako: Huh?

Sorao: ... He is moving his fingers. I think he is trying to say "come".

Sorako: ... She shuts her eyes and runs up to Sorao and holds his hands.

Sorao looks at Sorako and is surprised to see her crying a little and laughs.

Sorao: You won't be able to go on without me.

Sorako: That goes for you too.

In a class room

Sorako:Ah----- I don't know. There's really

nothing that I thought over, so I can't write about it.

Kurilin: What's something you thought you did wrong?

Sorako: That I broke the shoe box.

Kurilin: That's right! Scholl prperty is important isn't it?

Sorako: Um... I She said "I" in a Kansaiben form which is "uchi"

Kurilin: I He corrected her. The proper way is "watashi"

Sorako: I...broke a shoe box. This is because----

Ah------ This is hard work! It's difficult.

Kurilin: As a teacher, it's hard work having students like you.

Sorako: But I bet if there weren't students like

us, you teachers wouldn't have fun at school.

Kurilin: ...

Sorako: Here, I'm done!

Kurilin: Only five lines? Oh well, i'll forgive.

Sorako: Thanx Kurilin, love ya.

Kurilin: Huh?

Sorako: Huh? No! I didn't mean it like that!

Kurilin: I know. Hurry to your class.

Sorako: Alright.

In the hall, Sorako comes across Yuki and her friends.

They don't look too pleased to see her and just walks away.

Sorako: ... She looks satisfied.

Up at the rooftop

Sorako: Sorao, class is gonna start... No ones there.

Sorao: Hey. Calls her from above

Kurilin won't find us here! Come up with the ladder.

Sorako is amazed

Sorao: You really are bad too.

Sorako: I'm going back in 5 minutes. I'm gonna be a good girl.

Sorao: How can you think like that? That:s not allowed.

Few minutes later

Kurilin: Wha... Sorao, where's Sorako?

Sorao: I don't know.


End file.
